The present invention relates generally to the field of fuel cells, such as solid oxide fuel cells (“SOFC”). Specifically, the present invention relates to a control system for a fuel cell system and the programming language for the control system.
Fuel cells convert the chemical energy of fuels directly into electrical energy. A SOFC system is a desirable fuel cell system for generating electricity from hydrocarbon fuels. In SOFC's the electrolyte is a solid oxide ceramic material. Oxygen ions are transferred from the cathode side through the solid oxide electrolyte material at high temperature to react with hydrogen on the anode side.
Generally, the complex processes carried out by a SOFC system are managed by a control system. Its primary function is to control the functions of a SOFC system in all phases of its operation. Conventional control systems for SOFC systems generally include some form of basic error protection. When the SOFC control system detects an error during operation, the SOFC system is powered down. Once powered down, operators may then troubleshoot the system to discover what caused the error.
In addition, operators of SOFC systems may wish to reconfigure how the SOFC system operates. Generally, in order to reconfigure a SOFC system's operating parameters, the control system logic must be modified. In conventional systems, this modification may only take place when the SOFC system is not operating. An interruption to system operation may result in severe degradation of system performance and an interruption of electricity generation.